Reinicio
by eljefe2000
Summary: Continuacion de Un deseo de Amor. Diez años y Shin regresa a Tokio, sin embargo, es realmente Shin o hay algo mas escondido bajo ese rostro conocido. Rin y Len se darán a la tarea de averiguarlo mientras planean su boda y se ven envueltos en mas de un aprieto...


Ya habían pasado 10 años desde lo de Shin, Rin y yo preparábamos nuestra boda, el resto de nuestros amigos se habían disuelto y era raro poder comunicarnos con ellos. Recuerdo que esa mañana recuerdo haberme levantado temprano, le había prometido a Rin que no llegaría tarde a la reunión anual en la que nos reuníamos con todos, al principio también solían ir los hermanos de PJ, pero con el tiempo ellos dejaron de ir, ahora solo eramos Rin, Miku y yo, recordando los viejos tiempos, ya casi no vemos a ninguno de los viejos amigos últimamente, escuche que Kaito anda de viaje en Irlanda, poco se que fue del resto...

-¿Miku aun no llega? ella no suele llegar tarde- Rin me vio raro cuando mencione eso, como si no le hubiera agradado mi comentario-

-PJ fue muy importante para mi y para Miku, sin el yo nunca hubiera salido contigo y yo no hubiera salido contigo... el seguiría aquí con nosotros- había oído eso antes, Rin se culpaba, pero yo mas que nadie sabia que Shin no hubiera querido eso, el deseaba ver feliz a Rin, sacrificando su propia felicidad-

-Shin no hubiera querido que te culparas injustamente- tomando su mano le sonreí, ella tardo un rato en reaccionar de su sonrojo, pero igual me devolvió el gesto- Shin me salvo una vez la vida, creo que lo hizo por ti- Rin pareció sorprenderse, así que decidí contarle la historia-

Varios años atrás...

-No debiste hacerle eso a tu compañero- ya no recuerdo mucho a la madre de Shin, recuerdo que era una mujer muy hermosa, con unavoz dulce y que en todo momento parecía adorar a su hijo Shin-

-Perdón mamá- fue la primera vez que Shin hablo de su madre, jamas comprendí por que no lo menciono antes, pero creo que ahora comprendo un poco que tenia miedo de que le pasara algo a quienes amaba-

-Tu debes ser Len- su madre se dirigió a mi, al recordar ese dia aun siento como si un frió extraño recorriera mi espalda, pero trato de ignorarlo- soy Kaede Minami- aun recuerdo su cálida sonrisa, te hacia sentir un calor extraño en el pecho, parece que así se siente el amor de una madre-

-Pensé que tu apellido era Matsuki- je, al recordar la cara de PJ me doy cuenta, de que no le enorgullece sus apellidos, podría jurar que los ocultaba por que sentía que así no podías conocerlo lo suficiente y eso... de algún modo lo mantenía tranquilo-

-Si y no- puede que esa sonrisa no fuera por amabilidad, pero puedo notar ahora, que Shin me consideraba su amigo, ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes- verás me pusieron el apellido Matsuki por uno de los amigos de papa, pero mi nombre real es Shin García Minami- Shin podía ser un ángel, pero sus padres fueron humanos antes de ser lo que fueron, creo que era su parte humana, la que le impedía odiar del todo a la humanidad-

-Bueno debemos irnos- aun recuerdo la expresión del rostro de la madre de Shin, en ese momento lo confundí con diversión, pero ahora puedo ver que era ternura el sentimiento con el que veía a su hijo-

-Si, yo también- si en ese momento me hubiera fijado, hubiera visto aquel auto que iba a toda velocidad, tal vez no hubiera necesitado se salvado, tal vez hubiera desatado otra clase de eventos y tal vez un milagro hubiera salvado a Shin-

En ese momento sentí que algo me arrastro por el cuello para atrás, del algún modo, sentía que estaba vivo gracias a Shin, prometí que un día le devolvería el favor, aunque es una promesa que tal vez no pueda cumplir.

-Casi matas a ese muchacho, ¿por que no te fijas?- con el tiempo también olvide la vestimenta de aquel chico alegre de pinta ninja y llamativo pelo azul, supongo que eso pasa con los años, lo que si recuerdo con claridad era su sonrisa que denotaba la confianza que tenia en si mismo-

-Sí black Star- recuerdo un poco mas a aquel chico albino de nombre Soul, recuerdo su banda amarilla y aquel hablar que denotaba tranquilidad pero también una increíble flojera- eso no es nada cool- aun me pregunto si Soul y Black de verdad eran amigos, lo unico que les vi hacer era pelear-

-También tu soul- Black Star parecía nervioso, creo que en ese momento no hubiera sido capaz de notarlo, era solo un niño después de todo- fue un accidente, cualquiera se equivoca- tal vez me engañen mis recuerdos, no se si eso era lo que le respondió a sus amigos o solo lo imagine, pero no me parecía un mal tipo-

-Pero sólo a ti te sucede en una zona escolar- Aquel sujeto de negro, ahora creo entender que no era humano, recuerdo sus ojos negros sin vida y su voz que recordaba al ruido odioso de un viejo videojuego que es jugado tras muchos años de polvo-

-Tu no te metas game- Game, no lo entendí, pero ese sujeto, resulto ser el mismísimo Mr. Game & Watch, un viejo personaje de videojuegos muy famoso, ahora pienso, que los videojuegos son mas que el delirio de grandes compañías como Disney y Nintendo-

Volviendo al presente...

-Ya veo, tu conociste antes a la madre de Shin- Rin parecía sumida en sus pensamientos, aunque no la culpo a decir verdad, creo que Shin nos hace mucha falta a todos-

Algo estaba por pasar, lo sentía, y lo que paso a continuación solo me lo confirmo...

-¿Quien tocara la puerta en un día como este?- Algo me decía que era alguien que debía estar ahí ese día, pero ni todos mis años de entrenamiento junto a Neru me hubieran preparado para la persona fuer de la casa-

-Rin, amiga, me alegra verte- Gumi había saltado a los brazos de Rin, aunque tenia 4 años que no sabíamos nada de ella, ¿Por que hoy?-

Ahora que me fijo Gumi va vestida con un extraño atuendo, pantalones holgados, una playera de manga larga verde que hacia juego con su cabello, un chaleco café y zapatos del mismo color, ademas de la boina verde que la hacia ver rara, también cargaba una mochila enorme que parecía venir llena de objetos.

-Gumi, por que el disfraz- Rin soltó lo que yo pensaba repentinamente haciendo que me sonrojara-

-No es un disfraz, es mi uniforme de mercader, no encontraras una mejor tienda ambulante en todo el mundo- eso explica su larga ausencia, pero como gumi termino haciendo eso, recuerdo que era una chica famosa como nosotros- algo me dijo que debía volver a ver a mis amigos, creo que fue el destino- ahora que lo recurerdo...-

-Viento del este, brisa del mar, están propagando que habrá novedad, no me imagino que habrá de pasar, pero lo que esta por pasar... ya paso en otra ocasion- aquello me vino a la mente, una linea de uno de los libros que leí en aquella época-

Gumi palideció y luego de un rato parecía volver a nuestro mundo...

-Shin a vuelto...- sin mas salio corriendo como alma en pena rumbo a algún lugar-

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Miku llegara corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos...

-¿Viste a Shin?- fue lo único que Rin pudo pronunciar al oír el relato de Miku-

-Si, aunque el no es como antes, creo que Shin ya no existe como lo conocíamos- Miku parecía dolida, pero entonces un recuerdo me llego a la cabeza-

 **Len**

 **Lamento no haberme despedido como es debido, pero debes entender que no tuve otra opción, cuida de Rin por mi, recuerda lo que te dije en la fiesta, ella es fuerte, pero necesito que alguien cuide de ella, algún día, en un futuro, nos volveremos a ver, yo no sabré quién eres, pero espero que volvamos a ser amigos, hasta pronto mi amigo...**

 **Shin Minami**

Era cierto, Shin quería que no se rindieran.

-Puede que el no nos recuerde, ¿Y que?- ambas chicas me veían asombradas, definitivamente iba a recuperar a Shin- sabíamos que podía suceder esto, solo hay que recuperar a nuestro amigo, yo creo que podemos empezar de cero- Miku repentinamente sonrió mientras parecía recordar algo-

-Tienes razón, recuperemos a Shin- Esa era la Miku que conocía-

Rin con un poco de menor animo acepto ayudarnos, aunque tenia el presentimiento de que nuestras vidas estaban a punto de retomar el raro curso que tuvieron cuando Shin estuvo aquí.

 **Primer capitulo de esta continuacion, ¿Quieren que siga con los POV de la primera parte o hago la historia desde un solo punto de vista?, ¿Que quieren ustedes?, sin mas se despide su amigo eljefe2000...**


End file.
